


Marksmanship

by Voidverse



Series: Voidverse Phase 1 [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Archery, Army, Fantasy, Magic, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Realm Hopping, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidverse/pseuds/Voidverse
Summary: You'd think entering the forest and surviving off in a new realm wouldn't be hard. Well, no one thinks like this... because it isn't. Aventurine AKA The Willow was sent from his home world for an unknown reason through a mythical portal, finding himself in an unknown world. He feels he needs to find his purpose, for his memory vanishes within an instant. Only having the memory of how to shoot an arrow, Aventurine struggles through the experience of Earth's 1900's time period.[Written Elsewhere before Transferring Here]Started - November 2018Finished - December 2018





	1. The Forest [Expansion 14]

**-Aventurine's POV-**

It wasn't my decision, alright? It wasn't my fault I'm in some other world now. When I entered the portal, it seemed to have taken me to some other world or some crap. Definitely not alternate, since everything seemed to be different.

Trees seemed a lot more lush as from where I was standing. Light seemed not as dim as it was on my world. As I set foot onto the ground, I look back as the aura from the portal disappeared.

Great. Lost. Here. New world.

What could possibly go wrong?

Seemed as the more steps I took the more I began to forget about my other world, but not like I cared since the other one was crap. That's really just the bottom line. I don't want to go more in depth than I already am. That's for another story.

But basically I'm just in some random wooded area, a forest of a new life. Now, I seemed deep within the forest as my memories from my other world got lost due to this one. Fun.

Through the countless trees and shrubs, I continued my way. I look to my hand and notice a bow in one and an arrow in the other. A quiver seemed to be sleeping on my back like some sloth. 

I hold the bow and put the arrow within the string, pulling it back. Huh, it's like riding a bike! May have lost my memory but damn, still had this bad boy.

I let go of the string as the arrow comes right out and hits a tree. Wow I must have been a pro with this. Looking to my right, I notice someone running. 

"A man..." I spoke to myself, obvious that the person was male. I go and yank the arrow from the tree and began to lay low within the woods, not wanting to be noticed by the others.

The man seemed to be getting chased by a horde of zombies. No wait scratch that- Just some regular gems chasing another. Funny, I thought to myself. 

Then I realized I should probably help this man, since, well, no one really likes to be chased in the middle of the day, right?

I reel the string, placing the arrow inside. The arrow goes right out and shoots one of the men off the horses. Oh I forgot to say that the men were on horses, although these horses didn't seem like one I (barely) remember from my world. The horse seemed to be from some other world, made out of crystals and glass-like material.

The man plops right off and sits on the ground, confused. I hear the man in the front cry out, "Halt!"

This was when I hid myself lower into the bushes and shrubs. There were about five men, excluding the one that managed to run away thanks to me.

I peaked through a hole and noticed as all of them were searching around for who had attacked one of their men. Whoops, now I am wanted.

They all took their swords out. "Someone seems to be on our tails..." spoke one of the men.

The leader looked behind himself to the others. "The prisoner has escaped. We shall go back to the estate and alert him." They all got on their crystal horses and scurried off. Dammit I was kind of hoping for a fight. Before getting my hopes down, I look back and behind me as the prisoner that was getting chased was standing, looking down upon me.

"Well how lovely the sun is today-" Before I could finish my sentence, he pulled out a rock and hit me.

-

I woke up, lights no longer dim as my sight saw everything clear now. Oh how fast things could change. I notice as now, I seem to be in some type of a hole. There was an entrance, a window, and living space along with a couch, chair, and kitchen.

Some type of hobbit hole? I gaze around, highly confused but noticed as someone had just entered. They come in with a long robe around them and holding a wooden branch. I'm too weak to talk... and would rather not socialize with my kidnapper.

Although they didn't seem to want to talk either. I wait there, impatiently. They were tending to their kitchen and everything, even had a little kettle that would make a loud screeching noise that was god awful. Then, I felt I  _ needed _ to socialize.

"Uhh hello!" I cry, wanting them to finally notice me. Still, nothing. "Back in my world, when you are spoken to you are expected to speak."

Still nothing. "I am a Willow of the-" as I was speaking, I had suddenly forgotten where I came from, "dependent forest and I command you, as a well respected gem, for you to speak up!"

Still, nothing. Then I grab my bow and arrow and aim it at them. After perhaps a few seconds, they turn and notice my stance.

I glare at them. "Give me a reason why you have kidnapped me. I've done nothing but separate you from your captors."

He looks at me with no expression. His lips wouldn't part. His eyes wouldn't even blink. I held my stance, feeling as it was a little unnecessary if they were to say nothing. Then, I lowered my bow.

"Why remain quiet?!" I shout, getting irritated.

He rolls his eyes. His hands, once vanished before, suddenly came out, as he began to sign. I look at him confused, as his index and middle finger come out, curled but still pointing at me. His arm begins to make a move of a serpent. I shake my head, confused. 

Suddenly, a snake appeared behind me as it slithered upon my neck, ready to tighten its grip. I swiftly take it off and look at him, confused.

"Why, you treacherous sorcerer!" I cry, stepping closer to him. 

He shakes his head as his fingers make swift movement, hard for me to even see what figure they were.

Suddenly, under my feet there was quicksand. I slowly began to seep into it, trying to get out but knew the more I tried, the faster I would get in. I looked at him.

"Let go of me! I am not going to let you get rid of me this easily!" I shout, still struggling just a bit to even get out.

The man begins to chuckle. He makes the quick movements with his hands again as I end up getting pushed back as chains surround me onto the couch. I puff out some air out of my mouth.

"What kind of a wizard are you?" I question, tone a little fearful now. He began to do those signs again.

Then, it came to me. This man seemed to not be able to hear, for they had to use signs to communicate. 

I was about to speak once again but realized I probably would not be able to. Then, I point to the chains, showcasing myself trying to get out. They shook their head, seeming not to want that.

Why would they even want me in the first place? I saved them!

-

After, someone came and entered through the entrance.

She was about to sign to the man in the room, but then looked to me. "Papa?! What have you done?!" She ran to me and tried to take the chains out.

As soon as I got untangled, I spoke to her, "What the hell is going on here?!"

She glares, "Well I'm sorry but you were viewed as a threat."

"A threat?! I just saved your "papa's" life! He was getting chased by some horsemen!"

The girl looks to the gem that had created her. She scoffs.

She begins to sign to him, but speaks as she does so. "You went to the horde?!"

He nods his head. She groans, looking to me. "What were you doing there? I left to go grab materials for my father, hoping that he would at least try to communicate with you on what you were doing there instead of tying you up."

"How am I supposed to talk to him if he doesn't even speak?!"

She glared at me for moments. It seemed to be forever. "You do not speak of father like that. Just because one cannot hear, doesn't mean they cannot be communicated with, nor frowned upon."

"Oh crap... Uhh sorry if I offended you."

The girl just continued to glare at me. "You think I care for your apologies? Your group of invaders has been attacking our lands for long enough. What makes you think I care about what you have to say?"

"Look, lady, I'm not from some random ass invaders that you say I'm a part of. I came from... somewhere."

"You expect me to believe that?"

I sighed, not knowing what to necessarily say. "Well, I don't know where I came from. I entered through some magical vortex and now I'm here. First thing that happens is the man you call your father hits me in the head when I save him!"

The girl scoffed again. "Then go back from where you came from. My papa and I have been surviving for long enough and we do  _ not _ need your help."

I groaned, "I never offered it!"

"Good!" she shouted.

"Good!" I cried back. I stormed out from the little hole and was about to march on, when I thought for a moment. These two seemed helpless. I do not know where the hell I was but damn, I can't just leave them... on second thought, hell yeah I could. 


	2. Destiny [Expansion 15]

**-Ruby's POV-**

I remained in the room. I wanted to punch something so badly, for I was too angry at this point, but I knew that if I broke another thing, my papa would just get angry like before. I just wanted to scream. I mean, not like he would hear me of course.

I looked to my papa as he seemed in deep thought.

I approach him and began to sign. I signed, "Papa, do you need anything?"

He signed, "Just alone time."

I sighed, walking to the back of the room. He looked at me, expecting me to go outside. I stomped outside, annoyed at him now. Why was everyone just so bitter? Or was it me that was bitter? NO! It was everyone else!

Finally getting outside, I slammed the door, hoping something would fall and crack so my papa would be pissed. Nothing fell, so I got a little more angry, wanting to slam the door again but knew there would be no good results from the conflict. 

I waited outside, breathing in and out and trying to calm myself. I placed my hands to my waist, irritated to hell.

Then, a twig snaps. I looked in the direction it came from, afraid at this point.

"Hello?" I softly asked. Nothing. I backed up, going against my door. Suddenly, a net came flying right at me as I got caught inside. I couldn't get out!

I cried, "Help! Help me!"

The invaders. They came to me and looked down.

"Oh look, we've got a little apple!" chuckled one person. The other grabbed the net and began to drag me.

I tried to punch my way through but my fists would not pass. I began to scream. I assumed my dad was just inside, thinking like he always did.

They dragged me into the trunk of a big old truck. I continued to try and break out but still nothing. I wanted to cry, but knew if I showed my weakness they would just prey on me even more. I felt useless though... Helpless.

-

**-Diopside's POV-**

I remained in my chair, thinking about the past. Oh how much Ruby has grown. Ever since I raised her as a child. I loved her very dearly. I opened my eyes and walked outside, looking around for her. I noticed the tracks on the ground. 

Someone was struggling here. I knew right away it was Ruby. I go to the side and notice as plants have been crushed due to the wheels of a heavy automobile. The invaders! 

I began to fingerspell the word "follow." My eyes began to glow, as I gained a bit more agility and followed the tracks. 

Deeper and deeper I paced through the woods, hoping to spot the truck. Then, there it was, driving swiftly before me.

My eyes stopped glowing as I fingerspelled the word "timber." Quickly, a tree fell before the truck. The truck was sent to a halt. 

The men walked outside with guns and began to shoot at me. Before the bullets arrived, I signed the word shield. The bullets hit a magical barrier before me. Of course, with a powerful ability, it took a lot of energy. And due to my age, I was only getting weaker. I fell to one knee, unable to hold for much longer. 

I look and witness an arrow come and shoot through one of the men. Another through the other. I set down my shield and look around. The arrow was familiar. It was  _ him _ .

The man came running down and waved to me, obvious he did not want to get close. He went to my daughter first. This upset me. This made me angry. No one gets near my daughter like that.

-

**-Ruby's POV-**

I look up and see as the green gem was helping me up.

"Get off me Robin Hood!" I shouted.

"Hey, I'm just helpin ya," he chuckled. He took the net off me and I got my fist ready and punched him in the chest as he fell off the trunk and onto the ground. I looked down at him as my papa signed the word "hang." He then ended up on a branch in a tree, hanging by his shirt.

"Seriously? Why is it so hard to save anyone when you two are literally on my ass all the time?!" he cried.

I looked up at him with anger. "What are you doing in our woods?"

"Haven't I told you already? I am not some stupid guy to come and invade. To be honest I don't know what I'm doing here at all! I don't remember a thing!"

I scoffed, "Not even your name?"

"Uhh I believe it was... Willow."

"Willow? Okay but you're a gem? How can you be some tree?"

"Okay well I'm not an actual Willow! It's called a nickname, ya no good humor pricks."

I shouted with anger, "Call us that again and you get this fist through your mouth!"

He chuckled, not taking me seriously. Lord, how I wanted to cut the tree down so he falls and break his whole body.

"Can I get a name too?" he asked.

"What would you expect? Think I'm gonna give some stranger my name. Papa, we're going," I said, trying to guide my papa back to the house.

"Hey I gave you mine!" he shouted. As I was walking, I heard him yelp and fall down, hitting the ground pretty hard. He must have gotten loose.

I look back, "Oh, you came back. Great..." I continued sarcastically.

"It's obvious you two can't do much without my help."

I went close up to him, annoyed. "You are calling me and my papa weak?!"

"I didn't say that but uhh... well, look, I know that in the world I was from, I know I helped for the good of the people!"

"Okay for a person who 'forgot' everything, you seem to remember a lot."

"You know what I mean..." he sighed.

I groaned, "Me and my papa were fine by ourselves. We don't need your shitty offer."

"Who was the one to save your 'papa' from those invading gems?! Who was the one to take you out of the trunk and take down those guards?! I'm only here to help, I swear."

I shook my head, "I said. Get. Out."

I began to walk off but he started off again. "You're right! You're right, okay? You're right that I don't remember a lot, and I wish I did. The world I came from... it's sad not to remember your Homeworld. And I was obviously sent here for a reason. Lord, when I entered I saved your dad from those invaders. I've done nothing but try to help and you know, maybe the world is trying to say something. Maybe they're trying to say that you two will help me know why I'm here and what world I'm from."

"You think we can give you that...?" I questioned, feeling a little guilty yet confused of how he got that from what literally just happened.

"Hey, it's destiny, you know?"

I groaned, not wanting to deal with any of his bullshit anymore. Sighing, I state, "You're staying outside. You can be one of our guard dogs."

He jumped in joy. God why was he so worked up on some destiny crap? He came in and gave me and my papa a large hug as the two of us just looked at each other with confusion.

I pushed Willow out, not wanting him near me anymore.

"Don't think we're friends or that I'm convinced that we're met to be with one another. You're only here to help fight off these invaders. Moment they're gone, then you will be too. Got it?" I demanded.

He nodded happily. Ugh why the hell would the world give us some weirdo?

We started to walk away. He had the nerves to ask, "So, what is your name? Never got it."

Irritated, I pushed him to the side of the dirt road within the woods as he fell over shrubs and plants. I laughed a bit. He got back up and nudged me over a bit. I shook my head, trying not to get in a pissy mood.

**-UNKNOWN's POV-**

Two men came running into my room as I looked back at them.

"Anything?" I asked.

"They're still here. Except this time they gained some Robin Hood," spoke one of the men.

I groaned. "What are they even doing here in the first place?"

"They're believed to be gems, sir."

"Gems?" I asked. I looked at images they captured, showing all three. "You guys caught the red girl. Where is she?"

One man shook his head. "No idea sir. The bow man came in and shot us both. We weren't able to see."

I sighed. "Okay... go back in the rooms and make sure you two heal. I'll find a way to get to them... I promise."


	3. Mother [Expansion 16]

**-Willow's POV-**

I stood there in the hole. I never realized how everything was so worn down. I walk outside and noticed trees overflowing the area, as grass seemed overgrown. Upon the hill, it seemed to be other holes. They all looked very dark, almost as if they were burnt. Of course, all the other homes were abandoned, and I assumed these two were the only ones living in this "neighborhood."

Upon reaching back inside, I see Ruby's father on the chair, swaying himself back and forth as if he were trying to comfort himself.

I look to Ruby, giving her an expression stating, "Is he okay?"

She glared at me, unsatisfied with what I had just said. "Are you here to judge or here to help?"

"Sorry..." I added.

"Don't even think about making yourself comfortable. My father told me we need to find out exactly what these invaders are doing and why they want us," spoke Ruby.

I paused for a moment in fear as it trembled, finally reaching my mouth. "Wait, he wants us to see what's going on?"

"Yes, does that sound scary?"

"No, I was worried for you," I bluntly spoke. I realized it wasn't exactly the smartest choice.

Ruby, as always, glared at me again. "All because I'm some woman doesn't mean I can't handle anything. We can handle any shit thrown at us."

"Okay geez I'm sorry..." I spoke.

"Good, you  _ should _ apologize, because I'm not some damsel in distress. Besides, when we go there, we have to separate. We'll cover more ground that way..." she added.

I began to grow more fearful. I kept trying to put the fear on her... perhaps it was just I who felt it. "But you don't have any skills or anything."

"I can punch," she snapped.

I took a step back. "Right..."

Ruby groaned, continuing to clean up the room.

-

Later, as night fell upon the three of us, I remained outside, practicing with my bow and arrow. Gee, wonder who taught me all this. Maybe it was a father, like Ruby's? Or maybe even a mother! That would actually be interesting... 

Ruby walks outside and started, "You just going to stand there and keep missing your aim because of the dark? It's night. You need to head in before the invaders find you, freak."

I chuckled, "You're right... Got it." I stood there still.

"You going to actually take action or what?" snapped Ruby.

"Oh I'm sorry," I annoyingly added. I began walking but then looked back up at the hill. "What are all those?" Ruby looked up at them too.

"No idea. Father said it had something to do with my mother."

"Your mother?" I questioned.

"Well, yeah. He doesn't like to talk about it though. I figured one day he'd want to let me know about my mother... Guess not."

"Eh he's just finding the right time..."

She gave me a dirty look. "And what would you know about parents? You don't even remember your life back from where you came."

"Beg to differ," I continued, lifting my bow so she could see it. She rolled her eyes.

-

The two of us walked in as the moon continued to pace throughout the skies, touching each of the stars. I look in and notice a couple of gauntlets on a shelf within the house. Curious, I went to it but Ruby quickly grabbed my arm.

"Don't touch something that does not belong to you!" cried Ruby.

"I was just looking, shit!" I shouted back, forcing my arm out of her grip. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I did not ask you to come here to touch everything we own and invade personal space. I simply asked you to help us from the invasion. You've done nothing to help with the deal!"

"Well what about finding out why I'm here?!" I shouted back.

"Why did the world have to give us someone as immature and ignorant as you?! You literally are crap!" 

"Fine, then stay here with the invasion. I have done nothing but try to help," I spoke, shaking my head in annoyance. Why did she have to tell me all this crap? I was just trying to be helpful. Obviously she thinks she's so "independent."

-

**-Ruby's POV-**

I shake my head at the Willow. LORD why was he so stupid! I wanted to grab one of the gauntlets and smash it into his face as it was worn on my hand. Soon after, he stormed out. I was about to follow but looked at my father.

He began to sign, "Argument?"

I signed back, "Papa, leave it alone." 

The two of us just continued to sign from there.

"Daughter, I've told you many times to quit with the attitude..."

"Attitude? Why are you blaming this on me?!" I signed back in anger.

Papa shook his head. "He is our guest. You are to be more presentable."

"Well I don't give a crap. If he wants respect, then he's gonna need to give it to me first."

Papa shook his head again in disappointment. I didn't care at that point. He could say whatever and I would still hold my opinion.

"Just like your mother... Stubborn as a rock."

My mouth widened, not needing his input. "Mother? You never tell me about her. How do you expect me to know?"

"As stubborn as she was, she would be angered with you."

"See if I care! I never even met her!" I was about to storm off too as the door was wide opened but my Papa signed "close door." The door shut as I looked back.

"This is unfair-" Before I could continue signing he signed before me.

"Your mother and I met like that."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Papa, I do not need this story again. This is the only story you ever tell me."

"Because it's the best one."

I groan, looking at him. "Fine. But don't expect me to listen."

"Your mother and I never exactly got along during the rebellion against Homeworld. She was kind yet stubborn, I was rude yet had common sense. We were both a part of a rebel site. Rebel Site 52. That's where we first met. It was a small site compared to all the others, but it worked quite well. But one day, we found ourselves fighting against Homeworld's armies. Your mother used those gauntlets. She placed them on. She ran in front of our rebellion group, just 4 or 5 of us. She jumped and crouched down, slamming her gauntlets into the ground. That's when the fissure appeared, as the cracks came in and forced some of the Homeworlders inside. She fought gallantly. She was reckless, but stronger than anyone of the site. We fought side by side until we finally became one. Years after the war, we finally had you. But mother was taken from me. Gone, all of a sudden. She vanished. She never returned and left me with your gem. I decided to stay here, on Site 52. Here, I raised you."

I looked at him blankly. "Okay first of all this is not the story. Papa why tell me now?"

"That young man. He reminds me of myself."

I chuckled, "Wait you think I'm going to end up with him? Papa please."

"This was exactly how your mother and my love sprouted. Never was a love at first sight."

I smiled at my father, putting my hands down from signing. He smiled back at me.

"Find him," he signed. I walked outside, trying to find Willow. Ugh, but how annoying he was. Taking a moment to think, I thought about what my father was saying. Perhaps I was acting this way because there  _ is _ something there. Right now, I just didn't want to get too close to that matter, for I felt unprepared. I've never felt this way... and oh lord how the feeling felt awful.


	4. Operation Storm [Expansion 17]

**-Aventurine's POV-**

I stood outside as nothing was seen due to the absence of light. I sighed loudly. Footsteps were heard from behind. It was Ruby.

"What?" I asked with an annoyed tone.

"Look, Willow... I came to-" She seemed to pause, as it felt she was going to give an apology. Apparently not. "Ask if you wanted to check on the camp."

"The camp?" I asked, shifting my body to face her. "What do you mean?"

"The invasion..? The part of the deal...?"

I was genuinely confused. "There's a camp."

"It's where they settled. I saw it one time, it was pretty damn scary."

"You want to head there right now? During the night?"

She sighed, "During the night is the best time. Let's go, now."

I sighed back to her, a little unprepared. "Okay, but I told you I'm not helping you anymore. You said you got it yourself."

"Look, Willow, I'm sorry that went to shit in there. I'm just... irritated by you."

"Feeling's mutual. And if this is your way of a 'heart to heart'-"

"No! I mean... ugh! It's frustrating! Look- I..." She took a while to finally say it, as she kept stuttering. This must have been her first time to ask for help.

"I need your help to take the invasion out!" she finally blurted out. I smiled.

"Well look who finally came along..."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Ugh... let's just go." She began to lead the way.

Looking back at me, she spoke, "I don't think I've ever told you mine and my father's names..."

"Right, that would be nice."

"I'm Ruby and my papa is a Diopside."

"Ahh I could tell... well, guess I should probably tell you mine."

"Thought it was Willow?"

I smiled at her as we continued up the hill in the busy forest. "Yeah, it is. But that's just what I like to be called. I'm Aventurine."

"Cool," she spoke, with a tone saying "I don't really care."

-

The two of us made it through. At least I knew who she was. Guess that just meant she was feeling pitiful. From the top of the hill we were at, we could see the camp down below. Lights were still on as it rotated itself in a 360 motion. Her and I stayed low.

"Where's your father?" I asked.

"Papa's powers, as strong and powerful as they are, are pretty weak. With something that strong, he's gonna need to regenerate."

"Understood..." I pronounced. I got my bow and arrow ready, reeling the string back and placing the arrow in.

"Plan?" added Ruby.

I shrugged my shoulders. "No clue..."

"Seriously?"

"You have one?" I questioned, as she slowly turned her head to face forward and away from me. "Exactly," I chuckled. She smiled, close to laughing. Seemed this was the first time she smiled near me.

-

**-Ruby's POV-**

I hate all this. All I have to do is act friendly... All I needed was for him to keep us safe. All I needed was his love- NO! I don't feel that way. It's definitely a thought but... also a definite no.

He began to slowly creep throughout the hill, going around the perimeter of the camp. Every once in a while, he would go ahead to make sure everything was okay. He'd look back at me, hand signal for me to come, as I would then follow.

This went on for perhaps half an hour. Maybe even an hour. This was irritating the hell out of me, and I just wanted to punch his face so badly.

-

Soon after, we made it to the camp's gates.

"Two men in the guard tower," he pronounced.

"Did they see us?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Taking that as a no since no one has come around yet."

"Well it's night. I believe these invaders are humans."

"Humans?"

"Annoying species here that likes to take shit for themselves."

He nodded. "Right..."

"They  _ need _ rest, unlike us."

He thought for a moment. "Then why do  _ you _ always rest?"

I rolled my eyes as he giggled. He punched him in the shoulder as his face of laughter soon turned to one of pain, feeling his shoulder and the shock it had just taken.

"Oops," I annoyingly added. He began to chuckle again. Okay, wow, even his chuckle was kind of cute.

"Think if we go up to that guard tower, we can take down the men up there?" I asked.

"Let's see and find out..." he unknowingly said. The two of us use our stealth and made way to the tower. Finally opening the doors and going up the ladder, we begin to fight the other two. I take one. Willow takes the other. I punch one extremely hard as he immediately faints. I turn back and notice Willow still fighting his. I had to go and hit the man in the back of the head so he could become unconscious.

I turn to Willow. He says, "I had him."

I chuckled, "Seems you're better at range than close up."

"Hey, I'm good at everything."

I shook my head. "No. You're really not."

Him and I went to the control panels and looked all over. "Have any clue to what the hell this is?" asked Willow.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't know what the hell this button even does." I clicked it, as an emergency alarm went off. Looking down, we see more and more guards rush out from their camps to check what was going on.

"Well look what you did..." added Willow. I elbowed him on the side.

"How are we supposed to get the hell outta here?!" I scoffed.

Then, we heard the voice of a man from behind us.

"Who the hell are you two?" We turned back as Willow got his bow and arrow ready.

"Get out of here," spoke Willow. I got my fists ready. I charged in ready to punch him but he pushed me to the side as the side of my hip hit a steel bar.

"Hey!" cried Willow as I fell to the ground in pain. Now, all I could hear was their conversation.

-

**-Willow's POV-**

"What are you doing?!" I cried, as my eyes would sometimes shift to Ruby to make sure she was fine.

"You guys aren't supposed to be here..." spoke the man. "We told you all to get out!"

"This is our home. We are not leaving," I continued, still aiming my bow at the man.

"Sir, I need you to put that down..."

"You leave our land alone!"

He shook his head. "Sir... my name is Jackson Hiedrich. I am on a mission to secure this forest."

"You're only making things worse! This is  _ our _ forest!"

The man shook his head. "I can take you both to a secured location. But right now, we need this forest under our command."

"You cannot take it! We are not leaving! This is our home!" I continued to shout, getting more and more angry.

He shook his head. "Sir... We need you to listen."

All of a sudden, 5 or 6 men appeared behind him, pointing guns of various types at me, ready to shoot at any point. "Lower your weapon..." spoke Jackson.

I was about to shoot him right in the head, but knew that would only result in both of us dying. I lowered my weapon. "You cannot just come in and take our home."

"Sir, I apologize for all this... But we now own this land. It's as if you're trespassing."

"Get out of here, Striker," I said, as two of the men came behind me and handcuffed me.

-

**-Jackson's POV-**

I sighed, hearing the nickname "Striker". I watched as the men took away the girl and the boy. I went to the control panel, resting my elbows on it as my hands went to my face.

Another man soon came up. "Sir Hiedrich..."

I looked over to him. "Yes? Yes what is it?"

"We are ready to execute Operation Storm," spoke the man.

I then sighed again, "Do you think there are others that live upon this forest?"

"No, sir."

"Do you think we're taking the homes of others?"

"No, sir."

I let out a larger sigh. "Then... let's get to it..." I never wanted to take the home or life of anyone... But if it meant creating this new establishment, then so be it.


	5. Too Idiotic [Expansion 18]

**-Willow's POV-**

Within the room I was in, I began to pace back and forth. I was actually surprised since the room was quite fancy. I don't even think this Striker wanted to place us in a prison. Still hated his guts and that didn't change anything.

I look to Ruby and she looks at me.

"You alright..?" I asked.

She scoffed, "What does it look like? My father is out there by himself and we're stuck in here with Striker. What the hell do you think?"

I sighed. "I mean... I'm sure we can negotiate."

"Those people don't know a thing about negotiating!" shouted Ruby. "I can't believe I actually believed my father..."

"What do you mean?" I concerned.

Ruby sighed, "He told me a story about my mom and him... how they met. They started off by yelling at each other. Absolutely hating each other's guts."

"What are you talking abou- Oh... wait," I realized. "Wait you came this way because you thought... that we-"

"I don't fucking know!" cried Ruby. "I'm just so stupid..."

"Ruby-" I was about to say something when suddenly Striker came in. "Get the hell away from us!" I spoke, approaching him and ready to beat him.

He put his hand up in a respective manner. "No need. Listen... I want you both to sit down."

I listened, sitting down at the couch near the fire. I looked to Ruby, expecting for her to sit down as well, of course, she disobeyed.

"I'm aware this is your home," spoke the Striker.

"Save it, Striker. Don't try to make us feel guilty you son of a-" Ruby was soon interrupted.

"Please... My name is Jackson. I came here to... build... build a town on this land."

"You're gonna take this place for yourself?" I sighed. He was just so inconsiderate.

"You don't understand," he sighed. Then, the Striker looked to the fire. "I was young, actually. I lived- emphasize lived- with my family. We were happy... you know. We provided for ourselves. We loved one another with so much care. One day, this... this gang came at us. Seemed to be a part of the government. Said we were there illegally. Of course at the time I didn't understand but... the point was that our home was taken away. We were all separated. From there I sat alone on the streets, far from my family. I knew that someday, there would be a kid just like me, living with people spitting by your hands and staring at your like some rat. I vowed to myself... to never let anyone feel like that. Which was why I'm doing this. This land will soon be a town. A community for anyone to come. No one deserves that, no matter what they've done."

Ruby scoffed, "Why are you telling us this? To make us feel guilty?"

"I want you to realize how selfless this deed is." Jackson got up and went for a briefcase. He opened it up as cash was inside. "Take it all. One million. All in cash. You all can live your lives somewhere else, anywhere without these conditions of the rotten and old forest. You can find a new home!"

About to take the offer, I was going to speak but Ruby spoke first.

"We are not taking any of this! This is our home and do not think you can come in and steal it! We are not. Leaving," shouted Ruby, looking to me. She knew that from my expression I was tempted to say yes to the deal.

Striker shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry to say this, but then we'll need to be taking it. We're sorry we couldn't come to terms."

"Alright we'll give it up!" I shouted. In the corner of my eye, I saw Ruby turn her head right to me with a quick and sudden jolt.

"Willow?!" she cried. I looked to her, sighed, then back at Striker. 

Striker smiled, "Well, at least one of you are on board."

"We'll take the offer. We'll get out of your hair. We'll start someplace new," I spoke.

-

**-Ruby's POV-**

I stared at Willow with complete anger and betrayal. What was he thinking?! This was the home my father and I have had for years, as my father has had it for thousands and thousands of years. Why give it all up now? 

I continued glaring at him. I was so ready to beat him up.

Willow was about to grab the suitcase but my leg reacted and went up, kicking the case down as all the money poured out.

"RUBY?!" cried Aventurine. I shrugged at him.

" _ We _ are not taking your offer, Striker. Go back to where you came from," I demanded.

"You want a war?" he chuckled. "Why there's not many of you..."

"Doesn't matter. We won't stop fighting."

Striker nodded, "Alrighty then... Step out of my office. Go back to your home... But warning, you will not be calling it that by the end of tomorrow."

I glared at him, walking out and wanting to leave Willow too. How stupid could he be?

-

The two of us make it out as the night was still above us. I go in and punch him so hard, he falls to the ground to all fours.

Willow panted loudly. "What the hell was that for?!" he cried, looking up at me from the ground.

"How fucking idiotic are you?!" I shouted. "To think my father and I would be willing to give this place up for some cash!"

"We might as well start someplace new!"

"You're that weak? To surrender to foreign invaders? Just like that, huh?"

Willow sighed, "I was just making it easier for us."

"This isn't about the easy way, Aventurine. We will take a stand for what we love and what we believe in. You coming along? We do not need you. My father and I can handle ourselves. So good bye. I no longer give shits," I scoffed, marching on back to my house.

God, and to think I could have ever had feelings for that dumbass. Guess I was idiotic too.


	6. Powerless [Expansion 19]

**-Willow's POV-**

I continue to chase Ruby down but she just always seemed to be ahead. I realized how bad my option was for Striker's deal, and to be honest. Wow I was such an idiot.

"Ruby wait!" I repeatedly cry. Nothing at all.

Eventually I chase her down to the house but before entering, I grab her arm.

"Ruby listen to me!" I shout.

She quickly turned around and slapped me in the face. "You think we give up?! Our home like that?! How could I have ever trusted you!"

"Ruby, I'm sorry! I just wasn't thinking!"

"Yeah well no shit!"

"What are you doing?" I ask, as the two of us enter the house. Diopside seemed to be resting on his chair.

Ruby went and grabbed her mother's gauntlets as they remained on the shelf. "I'm going in there. Without you. I'm fighting for this place because I am not letting it go off just like that. I don't need your help. I do not want it either." She began to step outside, applying the gauntlets to her hands.

"Ruby wait! I want to help!"

"No you do not!" she shouted.

"I just want to know what the hell I'm doing here! I have no idea! Ruby, I messed up, okay? I get it! I understand that I'm horrible for doing that. For never thinking of what you and your father did to keep this place. But I promise you the moment you enter the camp, they  _ will _ shoot you. You probably can't even look at me right now, and I wouldn't be able to either... But I am not letting you go in there alone."

Ruby stood still, clinking her gauntlets together. She sighed. "You get in the way or make another stupid decision? I'm leaving. Last chance, Archer."

I smiled. "Thanks..."

"Do not thank me until we actually get there," chuckled Ruby. She couldn't help smile and it was obvious. I smiled back. "Don't think I forgive you either! Just... forget it. Let's just kick some ass."

I nodded.

-

**-Ruby's POV-**

Before heading on out, I go to my father. 

"Papa. Willow and I are going to the camp. We're gonna take the Striker and his invaders out of the forest. This is our home, right papa?" I signed. He nodded along, smiling.

"I worked very hard for this place... and I won't ever stop," Papa signed. "I'll come too."

"Papa, no. You are far too old."

"No no, daughter. I can handle it.  _ We _ can handle it."

I grinned widely and gave my Papa a big hug. He gave me one too. 

-

Eventually, we all headed out. Willow had his dumb ass bow and arrow. I had my mother's gauntlets. My father got his hands ready. We were powerful, far more superior than the Striker and his invaders. They were powerless.

We barged into the camp late at night. The guard tower kept its watch as the light would go in a 360 angle. The three of us went against the tower, looking around.

"Plan is to find Striker. We take down his guards and make him feel powerless. Then we'll finally achieve the forest," smiled Willow.

"Finally, not being selfish," I chuckled. He playfully knocked me on the shoulder.

The three of us kept low, looking around. A guard came out as Willow got his arrow and shot at his leg. He fell, as my papa signed "levitate." The man began to float over to us as I knocked him out, right in the face.

"That was a lot easier than I intended..." I giggled.

We used a key the man had in his pocket and opened up the guard tower. We remained in the inside.

"So... plans?" signed my father to me. I translated it to Willow. Willow shrugged, as I got a little angry.

"Ugh fine. Okay, we need to get up this guard tower. There's a ladder," I spoke, pointing to it. "If we go up there, we should have a bird's eye view on the whole camp. Then, we need to find a way into each of the tents and knock out all the guards. As much as possible."

"Yeah, but how are we going to do that without being caught?" wondered Willow.

I scoffed. "Okay I can't do all the thinking myself!"

As the two of us were about the argue, my father goes to the light in the guard tower and signs "lights-out". The light dims until it finally shuts off. The three of us look at each other, waiting for the next step. Then my papa signs, "collapse", as the tents began to fall over when some of the men were sleeping. Few men made their way out from the fallen tents as we look at all of them. The light was gone, so they didn't see us up either.

I nodded along, "Okay... it's working. Willow?"

Willow nodded and got his bow and arrow ready. He grunted, "I can't necessarily see with the lights all out..."

"You seriously can't-"

Suddenly, a guard was right behind us. Willow and I worked together to defeating him. One took his front as the other took the back. We beat the hell out of him, as the guard then fell to the ground.

"Okay that's one down..." I added. "But there's like, 20 of them down there!"

I looked to my right and noticed my father looking at his hands. He seemed to be fingerspelling, but it seemed to be absorbing a ton of energy as it was hard to even make the hand shape for each letter.

"Papa..?" I sign in confusion. All of a sudden, Willow and I hear a ton of bodies fall over. Then, we hear snoring. Seems my father put them all to sleep, but I look as he's on the ground, panting loudly. 

"Papa! That took too much energy!" I cried in fear.

"Go on," he signed, still trying to catch his breath. "Come back when we've won."

I smile at him, not wanting to let him down. I look to Willow and Willow nods. Here we come, Jackson.

-

**-Diopside's POV-**

I look down at my hands, as they're still shaking from the powerful move. Gazing at the stars, I began to smile at the moon. In my mind I think, "Don't worry, lovely. I'll be with you soon..."

Everything felt weak. Everything just felt like giving up, even I. I continued to look at the stars, trying to calm my breathing.


	7. Finding Home [Expansion 20]

**-Willow's POV-**

Ruby and I sneak over the sleeping bodies, hearing loud and obnoxious snoring.

I whisper, "Are they all really this gross?"

Ruby said, "Yeah. They're men. What'd you expect?"

I chuckle. Eventually, the two of us made it to Striker's tent. We go to the entrance and wait to remove the curtain. I counted with my fingers, "3, 2, 1!"

The two of us opened each side of the curtain, finding Hiedrich inside, hands behind his back in that stupid black suit of his.

"Welcome, both of you." He pulled out two pistols and continued to shoot at the two of us.

Ruby and I go back out and keep out backs against the side of the tent, on a place we knew we wouldn't be shot at.

Two of us look at each other, panting. I look and see a bullet lodged in my arm, and one in hers too.

"What are we gonna do?!" cried Ruby.

I look around. "We fight back!" I turn to the entrance and shoot an arrow, quick as I could. The arrow continues flowing through the air, spinning and keeping its pace. Suddenly, it hit the tip of the pistol. Jackson moved the pistol and pointed it up, noticing the arrow inside one of them. He used his other one, ready to aim, but Ruby jumps in front and punches the pistol to the side.

"Lost all your offense and defense, dumb bitch. Now get the hell out of our forest," scorched Ruby.

Jackson chuckled, "Oh please..." His hands went out, as they told Ruby and I to look behind.

The two of us turn as two large man with large guns held Ruby's father by linking arms. He still looked weak and pale.

"PAPA!" cried Ruby, eyes watering. She turned around to Hiedrich. "Let him go!"

"Then you let this forest go..." spoke Hiedrich.

"You can't do this. Please... he's my papa..." cried Ruby.

Striker went over to the gun that Ruby punched out of his grip. He made a puppy face, looking to Ruby. "Oh how sweet... I understand exactly where you're coming from... I know the pain of losing someone... But if this is what it takes to kick you three the hell out of here- Then you'll have to experience the pain too."

Hiedrich pulled the trigger of the other gun. The bullet went straight to Diopside. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. I look the Diopside, only feeling horror.

-

**-Ruby's POV-**

The bullet reached my papa. The bullet was aimed, perfectly at his gem. The bullet pierced through the fragments, making only more of them. I was... I didn't know what to say.

My papa's body soon glowed a bright red as it faded into the shards, seeming as if it were absorbed by it. He was gone. And so was I. He was my spirit. He was my soul. He was my everything.

I look over at Striker, as he's pointing the gun at me. I couldn't do anything. I screamed, "NOOO!" Tears rushed down my face like rapids within the undiscovered wilderness. Pain increased within my body, as it began to pull on each of my organs.

We were defeated. We were powerless.

With Striker's gun still pointed at me, he said, "Get out of here or I might just shoot your bow friend too."

I continued to cry, looking back at my father's shards. Then, I glance at Willow. He shakes his head at me.

We really  _ were _ powerless.

-

**-Willow's POV-**

Ruby and I were led out from the base, both of our arms up as guns were still pointed, leading us out.

We look back, as the gate of the camp closes. I notice the rays of the sun beginning to shine through the low fog of the empty forest.

Ruby then throws herself at me, crying on my shoulder with her muffled screams. I pat her back, trying my best to comfort her. We both go down to our knees as she sort of sits on me, letting all her tears out.

-

Eventually, time passed. The two of us walked through the path that led to the home. The both of us looked like zombies just following an endless trail.

When we finally arrived, I look to her. She looks to me.

"We can't stay, Willow..." she spoke in a low and soft tone. "We need to go..."

"We can't give up, Ruby," I respond in a low tone.

Ruby began to bang on my chest. "No, Willow! We cannot stay! They'll kill us! They'll kill us!" she repeated to herself.

I put her head to my shoulder, letting her cry more, telling her to shush and be calm about it. "We need to stay..."

"I-I can't stay..." sobbed Ruby. "I won't stay..."

"Then I will. I'll remain here. In the forest. For you. And for him. I will use the best of my powers to honor your father."

"Willow, you'll get killed!"

I smiled a bit, "I would die in honor. This is why I was sent here... And I will do what is necessary. You go out there. You be brave. You be bold. You be... yourself."

Ruby smiled at me, as I hug her.

-

Moments pass as the two of us look down at a grave we had just made. Inside was only one of her father's shards, as I was not able to pick the rest up. The two of us had our arms around each other, looking down at the grave.

-

Eventually, Ruby began to head off. I understood that she could not remain, for it was too painful. I wave at her as she waves at me, trying her best to smile and head out in the right direction. I look around in the forest.

This was my home now. I still don't know what the hell my past was but... It didn't matter. Right now... I just needed to know who and what I was fighting for.

-

Willow ventured on to the place he had been summoned on. He looked around, noticing the dirt in the ground, as it was in patterns of Willow sliding through the portal.

"It's alright..." sighed Willow to himself, trying his hardest to not dwell on where the hell he had come from. Willow continued on his way and was pacing back to Diopside's home.

Suddenly, an item fell. Willow turned around. He approached it, as it seemed to be a belt with items on it. He scratched his head, confused. Bending over to go and grab it, a man quickly fell upon Willow. Then, a woman fell through too.

Willow backed away from the group and reached for his bow, aiming it at the both of them.

"What the hell?!" cried Aventurine.

The two looked up at Aventurine. They both smiled.

"It's you! It's really you!" cried the girl, running to him. She tackled Willow and hugged him.

"I- What...?" concerned Aventurine.

The other boy smiled at Aventurine. "You're... You're here man..."

"Who are you two...?"

"Wh-What?" asked the girl. "You... You lost your memories...?"

Willow scratched his head again. "I don't know?! I think so! I came through, from that portal, and came here. Who are you two? Did I know you both?"

The girl looked back at the boy, then back at Aventurine. "Willow... I'm your sister."

-

**-Nightmare's POV-**

From the depths of a far off dimension, I paced back and forth in a dark and shadowy room. In the back of my room, a spark appeared in the middle of what seemed to be a portal.

"Yes... yes yes yes YES!" I shouted with joy. Quickly, I ran up and looked at a mirror, as it showed a reflection of myself.. The mirror was shattered, just like the very soul.

Then, the mirror showcased a man. I looked closely at it. A name popped up in my brain.

"The Willow..." he spoke to himself. Then, he looked off at the Willow's companions. "My... thank you dears... From wherever you came from... The door  _ will _ open soon... And I'll finally be free... Free.. Free... Free... FREE!" he repeated to himself, going to his knees and putting his hands to the sides of his head, almost as if he were to crush his skull entirely.

 


End file.
